Five Nights Singing (FNAF)
by KulceIsMadness90
Summary: ¿Quien fue aquel que nunca escucho cantar a los animatronicos? Su voz llegaba a tocar el corazón de niños y de adultos, puesto que la banda nunca iba a dejar de tocar, El show debía de continuar.


Había pasado algo trágico en la Pizzeria, no solo con los animatronicos sino que además que uno de ellos, había pasado algo con el Guardia de seguridad, El remplazo de Jeremy…Kuomi. El cual había hecho enojar a su amiga y estaba algo…Triste, pero Mangle, Goldie y él no se iban a quedar de los brazos cruzados. Claro que no.  
– ¿Me recuerdan porque hemos venido? –Pregunto la polluela sin interés, se había portado así desde la pelea con su amada. Y vaya que había sido una pelea muy mala, tanto para que empezaran a Gritar.  
– ¿Qué se yo? –Menciono la marioneta azabache, Marionette había tenido una pelea más o peor que la de las tortilleras como le decía el, Pues prácticamente….mando, o corto con el oso amarillento, aunque en el fondo, y entre los fans…Ese día había llorado tanto que quizás ya se había quedado seco de tantas lágrimas.  
–Lo que digan ustedes –Ahora había hablado la Guardia, estos tres habían peleado fuertemente con sus parejas, la última solo con su amigo aunque siendo honestos, le había dolido mucho más que una tonta ruptura de pareja.  
–Valimos verdura…. –Menciono Golden observando a Puppet la cual intentaba ser positiva y le levanto suavemente el pulgar, para ella esto iba a funcionar, Pero Golden no estaba tan seguro que digamos…Pero, ¿Cómo dudar ante tanta belleza? Se preguntaba el oso una y dos veces más.  
El Telon ya se había subido gracias a Zack y a Kelly que fueron los únicos que se dignaron a subir, Stacy y Luke estaba tomando juguito de naranja esperando por los otros dos con una sonrisa, Mientras que los "activos" bufaban con todo su ser después de haber hecho lo ya mencionado, era cansador.  
La Rubia, El Azabache y la castaña buscaban en recelo entre los asientos, Una Buscando a Mangle, El otro a Toy Golden y la última ya deben saber a quién. Pero su atención fue llamada al escuchar la música lentamente comenzar, la oscuridad no dejaba ver quien estaba tocando pero…No lo hacían nada mal.  
La primera luz se prendió, dejando ver al rubio con el mechón rosa a la izquierda del escenario con una guitarra común por así decirlo, La cual tocaba como si fuera un maestro de esta. – Recuerdo ese día, dijiste "Nunca me enamore" Ahora, entiendo…Que el miedo, fue el que te impedido querer. –Canto brevemente mientras de reojo observaba al azabache con una débil sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida con un leve sonrojo.  
Marionette no sabía qué hacer, ¿acaso le estaba dedicando una canción? Es como…Woah, nunca le había pasado algo por el estilo y nunca había esperado que alguien lo haría, y justamente…Por él. ¿Acaso cortarle al rubio fue mala idea? ¡¿Pero para que pensar si era mala?! ¡Era obvio que fue mala idea!  
La Luz sobre Goldie se apagó y fue encendida nuevamente en la derecha dejando ver al morocho con mechas azuladas tocando una Guitarra eléctrica mientras tenía un micrófono enfrente y cerca de su boca. Por lo visto con un leve rubor en las mejillas pero su sonrisa era lo que más resaltaba en el– Aquí estas, tan cerca y tan lejos. El tiempo se detendrá…  
La castaña lo miraba sin alguna expresión… ¿Para qué mentir? Solo aguantaba no reírse a ver a su amigo sobre el escenario y sabiendo que le daba mucha vergüenza cantar en público, Quizás lo único que no le hacía echar para atrás era chocar con la mirada de su amiga y sonreírle justamente a ella.  
Como ya había pasado, la luz se apagó y encendió de nuevo en el medio dejando ver a la albina tocando la Batería como si esa fuese algo de niños, La cual se dejaba de bromas y miraba completamente de arriba abajo a su polluela amarrilla– …Cuando, comprendas-as…¡No soy como las demás! –Termino tocando de izquierda a derecha, y al golpear con firmeza el platillo Chash y al segundo las tres luces se prendieron alumbrando a los tres cantantes por así decirlo.  
– ¡NO quiero HERIRTE, Amor! YA deja ATRÁS EL DOLOR. DEJA ATRÁS EL TEMOR, ¡Confía en tu corazón! –Como si hubiesen estudiando una coreografía, los tres formaron un corazón con sus manos mientras uno de ellos, Kuomi para ser precisos tiraba un beso al aire.  
Mientras en el público, Kelly sabía que la única forma de que Dulce haga algo era si pasaba por los "celos" así que como toda una Fan, se levantó "descontrolándose" para agarrar el beso que había tirado el morocho, pero volvió a su asiento por una patada de la ya mencionada castaña, la cual que evitando que alguien le miraba tomo el "beso" y lo sobo en su mejilla.  
La verdad es que esos tres solo había practicado la canción solamente un poco, no sabían si bailar o hacer algo, pero el Pelinegro y el rubio estaba practicando unos pasos los cuales el público obligado por la canción, los siguió al par de la letra entre risas y sonrisas– QUIERO vivir por TI, QUIERO que seas Feliz. Feliz.  
La Albina ya había agachado las orejas simulando estar triste y devorar con la mirada a la Polluela la cual se había sonrojado levemente, igualmente que sus "compañeros", La Albina cantaba y los dos chicos hacían entre susurros leves los coros– SOLO. Una oportunidad, Confía en tu corazón – No quería quedarse sentada sin hacer nada, puesto que con su cola había formado un corazón– DALE una oportunidad. Confía en tu corazón.  
–Oh-oh-oh. Ye-yeah– Resaltaron ese mini-coro los muchachos con una sonrisa. Mientras que en público algunas se morían de ternura, otros simplemente decían "–Que valentía, cabrones" Todos exepto Golden y Puppet que habían subido a las tres "Victimas" por así decirlo al escenario.  
A esos tres ya no le importaba quien les mirara, estaban demostrando su amor en forma de música, estaban tan concentrados que los tres habían cerrado los ojos sonriendo, Mientras que las tres víctimas se acercaron a su lado sin que estos les notaran estaba claro.  
–Te FUISTE, UN domingo…Tu, no dejabas de llorar –Empezó a cantar el pelinegro mientras que agachaba un poco la cabeza, sin saber que Dulce había posado su cabeza en su hombro débilmente.  
El Rubio por la otra parte tenía sus orejas para abajo mientras seguía tocando. – Trate de. LLAMARTE, MI AMOR…No me querías hablar. – Su mano callo rendida por así decirlo y paro de tocar, ahogando quizás unos lamentos del rubio.  
Era turno de la albina la cual aún tocaba sin dudar, aunque iba bajando un poco el volumen recordando unos momentos que había pasado con Chicadele, tanto que se le había escapado una sonrisa entre esos recuerdos. –El mundo, es tan NUESTRO. Siempre unidos, jamás te dejare…Es ahora o nunca…  
Mientras que los dos muchachos alejándose de la menor y el menor chocaron su espalda, Mangle fuertemente había golpeado el Platillo Ride. – ¡BABY, Trata de entender! –Las luces se apagaron, y a volver a prenderse, todos pudieron notar como, Kendall se encontraba abrazando unos de los brazos del amarillento, Chicadele estaba sentada en el regazo de la albina, Y por ultima pero no menos importante, Dulce se encontraba entre la guitarra y su amigo, los tres moviendo su cabeza al tono de la música. – ¡NO quiero HERIRTE, Amor! YA deja ATRÁS EL DOLOR. DEJA ATRÁS EL TEMOR, ¡Confía en tu corazón! QUIERO vivir por TI, QUIERO que seas Feliz. Feliz. SOLO. Una oportunidad, Confía en tu corazón. Oh-oh-oh. Ye-yeah  
Los tres mayores soltaron su más sinceras sonrisas, Goldie prácticamente luego de la sonrisa había tomado el mentón del azabache y había rozado sus labios con los del ya mencionado menor. – Tú me empiezas a besar…  
Mientras que eso pasaba, el pelinegro estaba besando suavemente la frente de la castaña entre una sonrisa, prácticamente había ocultado su boca en el cabello de la menor, pero eso aún le permitía cantar claramente. –…Ya no quiero escapar.  
La albina empezó a acariciar la mejilla de la rubia levemente mientras que esta correspondía acurrucándose en la mano de la mayor. – Sé que no te voy a defraudar. Déjate amar-ar~ ¡Woah-oah-oah!  
Ya acompañados con los tres menores, que sin más ya no les importaba nada, sonreía ampliamente con algunos sonrojos que se notaban, pero no eran tan rojos que digamos– ¡NO quiero HERIRTE, Amor! YA deja ATRÁS EL DOLOR. DEJA ATRÁS EL TEMOR, ¡Confía en tu corazón! QUIERO vivir por TI, QUIERO que seas Feliz. Feliz. SOLO. Una oportunidad, TU mirada dice que, Algo en ti hoy cambio, TU MIRADA DICE QUE ESTOY EN TU CORAZÓN! QUIERO vivir por TI, QUIERO que seas Feliz. Feliz. SOLO. Una oportunidad, Confía en tu corazón. DALE una oportunidad, CONFÍA en tu Corazón. SOLO DEJA EL MIEDO ATRÁS, Confía en tu corazón. DALE una oportunidad Oh-oh-oh. Ye-yeah.  
Los muchachos se acercaron entre si y como si hubieran acortado el tono de la canción, cantaron bajo una parte. – Recuerdo, Ese día…Dijiste…  
Mangle se les unió acercándose a ellos y dejando la Batería sola, abrazo a los dos "pendejos" como ella les llamaba y con una sonrisa acabaron la canción. – "Nunca me enamorare" – ¿Y porque digo que acabaron? Pues un flash de una cámara había sacado la última foto de ese día, bueno…De esa parte del día mejor dicho.

Ya habían pasados algunas semanas desde esa acontecimiento, ya todo estaba arreglado…Chicadele y Marionette se habían puesto unos trajes negros con sombreros del mismo color, ni modos, tenían que combinar, además para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.  
–Oh, veo que vienen por las fotos–Menciono un vendedor, La castaña solo asintió y este le había traído unos cinco cuadros en total, Los tres se acercaron y observaron la primera foto, esa era Chicadele con un ramo de rosas y con el pelo suelto, mientras que Mangle la cargaba sonriendo.  
Siguiente cuadro.  
Ese momento no se olvidaba para nada, esa rosa negra era algo que Marionette nunca pensó ver…Pero su novio se la había regalado por alguna razón, se podía ver a Goldie con una sonrisa dándole la rosa al azabache.  
Siguiente cuadro.  
Vaya sorpresa, Marionette se había sonrojado con tan solo ver la foto, había recordado como un pétalo de la rosa se había caído al suelo dejando ver que había algo adentro, y cuando retiro los pétalos de la rosa solo le basto escuchar las palabras "– ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Kendall?" para comprender de que se trataba.  
Siguiente cuadro.  
Dulce casi se muere avergonzada al ver como Chicadele le había arrebatado ese cuadro, pues tenían pensado que nadie le viera, pero Chicadele espió el ojo…Se podía ver a Kuomi tomando suavemente la mejilla de la castaña y plantar un suave beso en los labios de la menor.  
Ultimo Cuadro.  
La ultima foto, los tres evitaron reir al recordar segundos después de haber terminado la canción, Chicadele besando y devorando suavemente las orejas de Mangle con suavidad, Marionette jalando el brazo de Goldie listo para robarle un beso, y si jóvenes, eso es real y Dulce saltando a los brazos de Kuomi casi tirando la cámara. Lo único que recuerdan de ese día es…Todo, simplemente no se puede olvidar un día así.


End file.
